Wolfie Fun
by MistressDrusilla1860
Summary: Dru wants to try something a lil different in her love life.So she pays her husband a visit at work. Was originally wrote in 04' 1st time in print more info inside hope you all enjoy it all comments welcome.strong t/m rating


**Wolfie Fun**

**Author: MistressDrusilla**

**Email: MistressDrusillhotmail. com**

**Title: Wolfie Fun**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing: Oz/Drusilla, Oz-wolf/Vamped-Drusilla, Oz-wolf / Drsuilla,**

**Oz / Vamped -Drusilla**

**Spoilers: None, AU set in 2008 New York**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, property of Joss Whedon and co.. But I like to play with them it's****great fun. Lmao**

**Feedback: Yes please I want it all good, bad or indifferent. And if you want it please let me know where it's going so I can visit it. Thanks.**

**Warning: This fic contents blood play, bdsm , unconventional sex. **

**Summery: Dru wants to try something a lil new in the sex department.**

**Author's notes / Back story: Dru and Oz have been together for awhile. Lets say a couple years. Oz has control over his wolf and can change at will now. Dru also has control of her visions and isn't as loonie tunes as she used to be. But she will always be insane because of her turning. Meeting in 2004 in LA they moved to New York a year after becoming a couple. As LA/ Co. held to many bad memories for both. Oz has a thriving music career with a new band the 'Midnight Blues'. But is on a hiatus now. While Dru plays the loving house wife. Even going on tour with them when gigs take them out of state. Sorry I like a lil plot with my porn lmao. Enjoy!**

**Author's note 2 : Ok I know my Dru is a lil off. But She's more grounded now because of being with Oz and more modern as well. So please don't flame me for it.**

**Oz walks through the door as he got home from the nightclub that he bartends at just inside the city limits when he's not on tour just to have something to do. Making his way to what they called the theater room. Finding Dru curled on the couch watching a movie." Hey baby whatscha watching?" Smiling she sits up to greet him as he comes to sit next to her," A movie, how was work tonight? Did you get hit on much ? And I hope you told them that your wife would kill them if they did? " Smiling hugging her to him kissing her neck," I can see that much. It was the same. And yes I did and as always I told them I was married. " They went through this every night when he got home from work it was like a game to see if the answer would ever change which it wouldn't he loved her more than life itself. Which she knew but she also knew that he had a lot of female fans that wanted to date him or become his wife. Since she was the one who handled all the fan mail he got. As well that half the woman and some of the men that came to the club come to see him. **

**Which made the owner happy as hell because he brought in half their cliental.****She moaned softly as he kissed her neck happy that he was home and back in her arms again." Good, we wouldn't want me to have to kill anyone now would we. Do you want to watch the movie with me? It's one of our favorites an it just come on. " Nodding " Yea let me change an take a quick shower and than I'm all your for the night ok. ?" Smiling happily she purred before kissing him," Mmm I like the sound of that very much. I'll be waiting." Oz moaned as she kissed him stroking his neck the things she could do to him from just a kiss had always amazed him. Breaking it he went off to take a shower an getting ready for bed. Dru got up an made popcorn for them getting him a soda. Retaking her seat she munched happily watching the movie waiting for him to return. Oz grabbed clean silk boxes heading into take his shower glad to be rid of the smoke filled clothes he had on. That was the only draw back to working at the club was all the smoke that filled the air from either the smoke machines or people smoking cigarettes'. But he loved the atmosphere so he put up with it plus the money was good. Not that they needed it but it was still nice. And it had helped them buy and maintain the small mansion just outside the city they lived in. Standing under the hot spray letting it wash away all the grim, sweat and smoke of his day or night as it were. He washed his hair which he had let go back to it's natural red a couple years ago. Washing his tightly muscled lean body he got out toweling dry sliding the cool material of his boxes up his legs an over his hips. Dru had decided to change out of her clothes putting on one of her sexy floor length nightie with matching robe both in blood red silk. **

**While Oz was in the shower returning to the couch to wait for him laying against the arm getting comfy. Oz entered the room to find****her just that way smiling," I see you changed too huh. ?" Smiling sexily at him she purred" Mmm humm I wanted to be comfy when we cuddled. " Shaking his head at her as he walked to****join her on the soft leather couch motioning for her to sit up so he could slide in behind her bring her to rest between his leg. Bring her upper body to lean against his chest kissing her forehead, " I see. Well are we going to watch the movie or do you have other things in mind than?" Nuzzling her face into his chest as she said," Both, but for now I just want you to hold me. I missed you. " Smiling he hugged her to him ," I missed you too. " They watched the movie but by the end they were making out like teenagers.****Dru had turned in his lap to startle his hips as they kissed as she slowly slide up and down his hard cock. Letting the head enter just inside her before sliding back down the shaft. Oz had wolfed slightly from the slow torture she was inflicting on him. As he gripped her hips with his claws breaking the kiss he growled," Baby your killing me I need to be inside you please." She nodded and with a wave of her hand his boxers were gone. Bring them skin to skin making them both moan. Rising her hips she slowly took him inside her body making them both hiss as he arched his back panting out," Your so fucking tight. I can't believe that even after all this time your still this tight."**

**Moaning she let her robe fall from her arms to pool around their joined bodies," Yes luv, It's because I was a virgin when I was turned. You feel so right inside me soo good, " She looked into his glittering golden yellow eyes as she slowly rode him. Setting the rhythm they both loved of three shallow and one deep and hard. Oz growled as he changed more, fur started to grow around his face, arms, legs, chest and back. And his fangs grow to their full length Dru smiled as he changed leaning forward to nuzzle her face in the fur on his chest which changed the angle at which he entered her. Oz moaned wrapping his arms around her before sliding them down her back to her ass. Where he lifted her night gown over her head so he could feel her bare breasts rubbing into his chest Dru purred at this picking the pace of ****her thrusts up but not changing the rhythm. Kissing a trail from his chest to his throat where she lick an nipped him before moving to his neck. Suckling at his pulse point before nipping her way to his earlobe sucking it roughly into her mouth. Oz hissed arching his back letting out a guttural moan from deep in his chest. As he thrust up into her bringing his knees up to hold her where he wanted her. She knew what that did to him and his wolf as he took over thrusting up into her harder and just a bit faster. **

**Dru cried out when he did this as he hit her womb on every hard stroke up. She licked an nipped the outer shell of his ear than sucked the lobe back in her mouth. Repeating this ****several times. Oz was going wild by this point as he roughly gripped the back of her neck bring it towards him as he lacked onto where her pulse point should be sucking as ****hard as he could. Dru harried her face in his neck as she screamed her first orgasm rocketing through her body. Oz growled when her inner muscles clamped down around his ****pulsing cock thrusting faster. Sitting up he laid them back down with her under him as he kissed his way down to her breasts taking one into his mouth. Dru ark into him ****wrapping her legs around his waist thrusting her hips in time to his. Crying out as he sucked her breast into his mouth she knew his wolf was taking over as he thrust faster ****an harder into her loving every minute of it Stroking the fur on his back scratching her long nails into him making him growl again as he switched breasts. She moaned loudly as he bit an nipped at her arching her body more into him. Oz snaked a clawed hand between them to message her clit making her cum again. Dru screamed again arcing off the couch as he flicked an messaged her clit. He released her breast from his mouth to kiss her again making them both moan loudly. She threaded her hands into his hair slamming up into him ****breaking the kiss to lick her way to his neck where she bit him roughly with blunt teeth. Than she lacked on to his pulse point sucking as hard as she could making him cry out this time. Oz was close as they were now slamming into one another returning to her neck sucking roughly. Dru sensed he was about to cum as she vamped out biting deeply into him. **

**Oz growled loudly as he started to cum biting into her neck in return making her cum again as well. As they both took hard pulls from one another before pulling back to lick the wounds they made. Oz came again at the first taste of her blood he always did. As he started to rumble nuzzling her neck Dru purred in answer to him doing the****same. Long minutes later he pulled out of her slowly making them both moan at the loss. Kissing a trail down her body to her core to clean her of their combine juices. His fur as started to recessed but he was still to excited to fully change back as he licked at her folds with his slightly longer roughened tongue. Dru arched an moaned panting slightly for breath she didn't need saying," Mummy's puppy is hungry I see. " Oz nipped at her in answer as he started to rumble again letting it travel from his chest into her as he sucked her clit into his mouth. Dru cried out grabbing his hair in her hands holding him to her. As she started to move her hips in time to his sucking on her. Oz smiled he knew how much she loved it when he went down on her. As he slide three fingers inside her slowly pumping them in and out of her. Dru's head thrashed wildly as she scraped her nails into his scalp. Oz growled scolding her, "Dru! Your going to hurt puppy doing that." Mewing she whimpered," Sorry luv but you no what this dose to me. " Smiling he flicked her clit with just the tip of his tongue before moving down to lap at her as he thrust his fingers in and out. She whimpered again as he left her clit making him smile again. He brought his thumb up the flick her clit every minute or so making her moan and jerk each time he did so. Sliding his finger out of her only to replace them with his tongue as he moved them to her ass ending them around her entrance. She moan loudly when he did this her hips moving faster as she rode his tongue. Crying out when he slowly pushed two fingers inside her again thrusting just as slowly. It was to much for her as she came again with a howl. Oz pulled his tongue from her to lap at her juices still thrusting his fingers an flicking her clit to draw her orgasm out Dru lay boneless as she mewed an whimpered riding her fourth orgasm out Oz withdraw his fingers from her as he cleaned the all of her orgasm from her coming to rest over her kissing her sweetly. " I love you. " Wrapping her arms around him ," As I love you. Lets go to bed." He nodded turning the TV off picking her up earring her upstairs to the master bedroom laying down. After joining her they made slow sweet love before falling asleep in each others arms.**

**Over the next for weeks life was the same as usual they slept during the day with Oz working at night. When he got home he would shower and they would watch TV and make love before going to sleep. Only to starting all over again the next day. But the full moon as coming in the next weekend and Dru wanted to try something different this moon cycle. He was always more sedative during the full moon whether he changed or not. And she wanted to tempted his wolf to come out this time around. They hadn't made love with him completely wolfed since they mated two years before. So she made plans to do so for the first night of the full moon this weekend coming.****When Friday rolled around Oz left for work as usual kissing her good bye saying he would see her later when he got home. Dru nodded and once he left she went to put her plan into motion. Taking a shower she fixed her hair into long ringlets pulling just the top back off her face leaving the rest to hang down her back to touch her ass the way he like it. Oz lover her hair long so her had let it grow but****kept it no longer than it was now. She find her most sexy barely there outfit which consisted of a shimmery red tie back halter, black leather mini and strappy red heels. Doing her make-up she got dressed putting her lipstick, keys an driver license in a smell purse she head to the garage. **

**Seeing Oz had taking his SUV she got into her yellow beetle making her way into the city. Oz have long ago traded his beloved van in for the SUV. It had needed to much work and would cost as much as a new car to get fixed. After he had taught her how to drive they had brought her the beetle for her to drive. She laugh when Oz had said he probably wouldn't drive it. He didn't like being that close to the road. But it didn't brother Dru she like bring closer to the road it made her feel safer. Since she didn't like to drive much in the first place. But it came in handy knowing how too. Taking her time she arrived at the club at about 10:3O pm. **

**Oz would have been there for about three hours by now an the place would be packed. Packing in the lot a crossed from the club she made her way to the door the bouncer checking id's Joe greeted her," Hello Mrs. Osborne haven't seen you in a while. And looking mighty fine might I add. You want me to let Oz know your here?" Smiling at him ," Thank you, how is your wife and the ones doing. You all must come for dinner again soon. Auntie Silla misses her HI dears. And no he'll no I'm here I'll see him later on his break. I came to dance." Smiling at her as he opened the door for her," Sounds good to me on all accounts. They miss you too. I'll talk to Sue and Oz and set something up soon. Have a good time and if you have any problems Johnny's bouncing tonight just let him no and he'll take care of it." Nodding her thanks she walked inside. **

**Oz felt a tingle go through him as soon as she walked through the door. Smiling he filled his next order glad his break was in about an hour. Dru smiled as she felt his excitement that she was there as she made her way to find Johnny to say hi and let him no she was there. Finding him standing off to the side of the dance floor she walked up to him as he held his arms open to her," Hey Silla what brings you by, come to dance and distracted Ozzie from his work? Or is it that time again to scare off the other woman from him?" Hugging him giggling saying," Both , but mostly to dance I haven't been here in a while. So I said to myself why not tonight." Johnny worked as a roadie for the band when they were on tour so he knew she was a vampire and that Oz was a werewolf. And he looked after them both he had family that was different and his baby sister was a pretty powerful witch so he understand. Smiling mischievously at him saying," Let me know when your ready to crossover and I'd be more than happy to do it for you. " Johnny blushed he knew she was joking but the thought of her turning him always turned him on and she knew it." Coughing he said," I'll go get your drink be right back. " She nodded giggling moving onto the dance floor where she started to dance. Oz saw Johnny walking to him as he made Dru's drink." She's here an she's dresses to kill and being bad to boot. Ozzie I'm telling you if she wasn't your wife I just might let her turn me." Oz laughed saying," Hey man, yea I felt her when she come in. I figured she was in one of her moods. She was a lil to happy tonight before I left. I think she's up to something. Don't know what yet but I'm sure I'll find out later." Johnny laughed," I'm sure you will. But I better get the Mistress' drink to her. And make sure she behave herself." Oz laughed at that handing him Dru's drink, "Good luck. You know what she's like when she gets this way. "Nodding," That's why I'm going to watch her." They both laughed as Johnny walked off to find Dru. Finding her dancing in the middle****of a circle of guys an a couple chicks he pushed his way throw handing her, her drink. She smiled taking it from him saying, "You told on Silla, that was a bad boy of you." He nodded," Damned right I did. But he already knew of course." Shaking her head tisking at him, "I should call Miss Cindy and tell her to punish you." Smiling at her with a glint in his eyes, "Please do." She giggling at him going back to her dancing. **

**About 45 minutes later she made her way to Oz's bar leaning on it calling to him," So dearie when's your break?" The woman next to her huffed saying," Back off lady this one's mine. I've been scooping him all night." Dru smiled sweetly at her placing her hand on the bar showing off her wedding rings a growl to her voice," I think this says other wise dearie now run along won't you." The girl looked at the one carat diamond ring an wedding band on her hand saying," Damn your his wife no wonder I couldn't get him to look at me twice. And I've been trying for weeks." Oz smiled as he come over to give Pam her drink," Here you go Pam. I see you met my wife Drusilla." Pam nodded not happy about what she4 just found out," Yes I did, thanks." She walked away in a huff making Dru smile." So my sweet can you take your break now?" " Yea let me tell Tom I'm leaving be right back." She watched him tell the other bartender he was leaving as he ducked under the end of the bar to make his way over to her. Taking her into his arms," So I hear your being a bad girl tonight?" She huffed," Am not either not yet anyways. Will you dance with me?" Oz smiled leading them to the dance floor," Of course I will." Pulling her to his chest he started to move them to the beat of the music. Dru purred as their bodies moved together as one wrapping her arms around his neck rubbing her body into his. Oz groaned as she moved against him bodies moving in a parody of making love. He loved dancing with her almost as much as making love to her. They had done a lot of dancing before they had become mated which always lead to heavy foreplay after. They hadn't made love until the night of the mating which had been both their decision. Dru turned in his arms bringing her back to rest against his chest as she ground her ass into him in slow circles. Ok now she's was being bad Oz thought as he hardened into her. It was bad enough that she had worn his favorite outfit but now she was trying to drive him crazy as well. Growling in her ear," Silla your being a bad girl behave now." Laying her head back on his shoulder she whispered in his ear nipping the outer shell," That's the point luv. But what are you going to do about it?" Sucking his earlobe into her mouth waiting for his reply. He mooned sliding one hand just under her top an the other to rest on her lower stomach," I'm going to take you back in the dressing room and fuck you silly that's what" Dru moaned in his ear as she was still sucking on it melting into his touch. Spinning her around taking her hand in his he worked his way into the backstage area opening the dressing room door. Closing an locking it behind them pulling her into a rough kiss. Dru broke the kiss some minutes later to walk away from him before turning to lay herself over the side of the sofa that was in the room. Oz let out a guttural growl as he stalked over to her undoing his pants as he walked pulling his shirt over his head toeing his shoes off. Pushing her skirt up around her hips he mooned loudly she had shaved clean. He bend down running his tongue along her slit stepping out of his pants before standing again ramming into her roughly. Dru had moaned when he licked her than screamed as he roughly entered her. Had she been human he surely would have hurt her but since she wasn't he knew she could take it an more. She cried out every time her clit hit against the arm of the sofa as he****fucked her roughly slamming into her with a speed an force that could only come from his wolf. Oz had only half changed as he drove into her digging his nails into her hips. Glad for the loud beat of the techno music that now pulsed through the club as he growled an groaned as did she. Thrusting a few more times before he pulled out of her only to re-enter her analy making her scream out his name. Not thrusting as fast he brought his hand around to thrust three fingers in her core as he roughly message her clit with his thumb. Dru was in heaven as she was being completely filled by him. He didn't take her this way off en but when he did she loved it Oz as almost completely wolfed now as he thrust faster into her matching his fingers an thumb to that of his cock. **

**Dru howled when she came a short time later as did Oz when her inner muscles clamped down on him everywhere he was filling her. Oz slowly pulled out of her so he didn't hurt her keeping his fingers inside her as he pulled her up to him a heavy growl to his voice," Your very bad Silla tempting my wolf like this." Purring as she rode his fingers still inside her, " Mmm yes she was just wait until we get home tonight. I plan to do it again and again." Oz growled biting into her neck making her cry out. ****" Puppy likes that idea I see." She whimpered as he withdraw his fingers from her spinning her around to face him. " Yes I do very much. " She nodded smiling evilly at him as she walked backwards to sit on the sofa bring her heeled feet to rest on the edge spreading her legs wide to him. Oz-wolf whimpered at her as he had fully changed now walking to her on all fours. Nosing at her with his shout licking her from ass to clit making her moan loudly. Oz -wolf continued to lick her with his long rougher tongue before probing it inside her. She mewed as she rubbed her breasts pinching the nipples to hardened pecks. Oz-wolf licked his tongue in and out of his mate curling it to hit the spot he knew she liked. Dru moved one of her hands down to roughly message her clit as he crested her with his tongue. He whimpered at her and she knew what he wanted. Sitting up she stood to remove her clothes and heels getting on the floor on all fours. Oz-wolf came to rest behind her bring his front paws over her shoulders as she moved her hair away from her neck as he entered her. **

**When Oz was in full wolf form he was over 7 feet tall as he easily rest over her thrusting into her at a fast but gentle pace. She rocked with him as they made love mewing an purring the whole time. Oz-wolf rumbled deep in his chest as his mate purred. About to cum again she brought a hand up to his head pushing him into her neck more as he has been nuzzling into her making him bit her deeply both cumming from it. As Oz-wolf drank from his mate cmming repeatedly he rumbled loudly still thrusting deeply. Dru changed the pitch of her purr to the one she used to lull the wolf into reseeding. As Oz slowly changed back he thrust more slowly until both had ridden their orgasms out. Dru slowly laid her body down until they were laying on their sides Oz still inside her. Nuzzling her neck as he spoke softly," I love you as much baby." Smiling her pulled off him rolling him onto his back straddling his hips taking him back inside her body again were her rested on his chest" I love you too more than un-life itself. Your not mad at me are you ? " Shaking his head," No baby why would I be? " Nuzzling his neck she said, " For tempting your wolf out to play." Laughing he brought her face up to kiss her," No baby he loves you just was much as I do. Though I wish we had been at home when you did it, But no I'm not mad." Giggling at him as she licked his neck," Well I can do it again when we get home tonight if you would like!" Oz****groaned as he became fully hard inside her again. Giggling as she started to move on him again licking and nipping his neck," Mmm Mummy's puppy really likes that idea I see. Do we have time to make love again before you have to go back to work my luv?" Oz sighed happily wrapping his arms around her thrusting up into her," Yea we do but not much?" Nodding she purred," Than we must make it quick." Oz liked to came out of his skin when she latched onto his neck sucking hard when she has finished speaking. Matching her thrusts on him to that of her sucking on his neck. He brought his hands down to cup her ass message the soft firm flesh. Dru moaned sucking harder making him cry out," Please baby make me cum please. "She vamped out biting into his neck pulling deeply as she slammed her hips down on him. Oz screamed as he came hard again and again as she drink from him. Pulling back she didn't want to take to much but he would be fine since he had drink from her earlier. **

**Licking his wound until it closed she lay on his chest as he held her stroking her back. A short time later they got up getting cleaned up and redressed Dru giggling at him," What's so funny sweetie," "I don't think I have to worry about you getting hit on anymore for a while. A couple days at least. " Oz brought his hand up to his neck hissing when he touched it. Going over to look in the mirror he saw she had left a big ass plum almost black hicky on his neck. Smiling as he turned back to her, "You did that on purpose didn't you?" She just smiled as she slipped her feet back in her heels. Shaking his head at her taking her hand letting them out of the room walking back to the main club area running right into Johnny," Hey man I was just coming to look for you your break is almost up." Smiling when he saw Oz's neck in the dim lighting saying," I see you two had a good time on your break. " Oz blushed but not much as Dru purred," MMM yes we did." Johnny just shook his head walking back to his post by the dance floor. Dru giggling tugged on Oz 's hand pulling him back out to the floor. Wrapping herself around him kissing him as she moved her body to the beat around them. Oz gripped her hips moving with her grinding and swaying. Breaking the kiss when he needed to breath nipping at each others lips, "Baby I have to get back to work. You going to stay till close or you leaving soon?" " I think I may stay a bit longer but not until close. I have things to prepare at home for when you arrive my lil wolf puppy." ****Oz moaned softly hugging her whispering in her ear," I love you, see you when I get home my Mistress." She purred kissing him again before sending him on his way.**

**As Oz ducked back under the far end of the bar Tom called to him," I was about to send out a search party man. I saw you head off with that sexy brunette.. " Oz turned to look at him his hicky almost glowing in the lights of the bar area." Tom that was my wife I through you knew what she looked like?" A look of shock come over his face at hearing that was Oz's wife an the hicky on his neck." Damn man I knew you were married but damn I didn't know she was such a hottie." Oz smiled as he grabbed a beer for some guy barking at him taking his money as he said," Yea that was my girl I'm lucky to have her we saved each other from being alone the rest of our lives back in LA. And she's differently a hottie isn't she?" Tom smiled and nodded," Hell yea your damned lucky alright" Going back to work both men made drinks and severed beer of all kinds. Dru stayed to dance a few more songs before heading out to go home getting things ready for when Oz got home.****Dru changed her clothes putting on a black see through nightie, setting candles up all over the house making a path from the front hall upstairs to their bedroom. Leaving a note on the front door telling him to come to her, she was waiting. Brushing out her hair after she got everything the way she wanted it so it fell into soft waves down her back. She got online to write while she waited for him to get home.**

**Oz got home about an hour later smiling when he saw the note taped to the door reading it he whimpered softly. Dru felt him as he pulled into the driveway signing offline. She got into bed chanting softly lighting the candle as he opened the door. As Oz opened the front door the hall and up the steps was light by candles. Making his way upstairs to their room stopping to look at her taking her in as she laid on the bed. Rumbling as he took his clothes off to join her. When he got to the beds edge she said," Ah ah , Did Mistress say her boy could get on the bed?" Casting his eyes down," No Mistress." Smiling as she purred," And how are we going to play this evening? Are you going to be in wolf or human form?" Whimpering as he hardened more than he already was, "Which ever way my Mistress wishes." " Lets play it by ear shell we. You know what to do?" Oz opened the bedside table drawer getting out the cock ring that was kept there along with other sex toys. Placing it around his hard cock locking it into place. Groaning when it tightened around his now aching cock." Bite your tongue boy I didn't say you could make any noise. "Nodding he kept quit as he could, " Now get the message oil but be careful with it this time you remember what happened the last time we used it. We couldn't get it out of your fur for a week." Nodding he got her favorite oil from the hutch where they had the rest of their toys and other things they had gotten over the years. Bring it back over to the bed he waited for farther instructions. Smiling at him as she opened her arms to him ," Come to me my sweet I wish to kiss you hello." Walking slowly over to her but not getting on the bed he leaned into her arms as she kissed him. Rubbing her hands up and down his back over his ass and around to message his now blue - purple cock. He had been ready to pop as he drove home thinking about the things they were going to do. But now he thought he would die if he wasn't back inside her soon. Whimpering as she stroked him sucking on his tongue. Thinking as they kissed that it was going to be a long night but he was looking forward to it.**


End file.
